Love Is A Place
by pfshhh
Summary: When Hermione finds herself shunned by those she once loved, where will she go? Right into the arms of her enemy, of course.Short chapters, but updated often.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a new writer, so I hope you can forgive me any mistakes I make.**

**Of course I own nothing, blah blah whatever. Let the story begin. **

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger was nervous. This was not a completely normal occurrence; usually she was level headed and utterly competent in all ways. The reason, or rather reasons, for her unease were sitting across from her on the Hogwarts Express. As the train pulled away from the station, silence prevailed throughout the cabin. 

She found herself fidgeting; she began pulling on a loose thread on her jacket, and staring fixedly out the window as Hermione tried to ignore the glares she felt radiating towards her from her so called "best friends". They had been sitting like this for a good ten minutes when Ron finally decided he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hermione what have you done to yourself?" he accused, as Harry nodded mutely in agreement. The two of them looked with distaste at her low-rise black jeans, light blue tank top, and tight black jacket. Their eyes traveled in unison upwards, noticing her sleek, chestnut hair which was curled into ringlets. Harry winced when he saw the number of piercings in he ears; she must have had 5 in each, easily. Ron's mouth gaped open as he stared at the large silver cross strung across her neck. "Why would you ever wear something so gaudy?"

"Listen you two," Hermione spat out angrily, "I am my own person, and I can dress any bloody way I feel. If you aren't comfortable with my attire, I'd be more than happy to leave."

"Have you gone mad? Hermione we're the Golden Trio, no matter how trashy you dress we are always going to be stuck together." Ron stated with a certain amount of dislike.

"Not anymore! As of this moment, the Golden trio is officially broken up! I hope you two are very happy together." Hermione stood up, her hazel eyes flashing with anger. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the compartment, not once looking back at the dumbfounded faces of Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.

"_How could they be so horrible to me? I'm the only reason they ever passed school. They would have never made it to 7th year without my notes and homework. Well, if they can't handle the new me then I don't give a fuck about them anymore._"

Hermione was deep in thought as she stalked angrily down the narrow train corridor. She was so busy contemplating her plans for revenge against Harry and Ron that she didn't notice the figure dressed in all grey walking towards her. She didn't notice until she ran into something extremely firm.

Looking up in surprise, she found herself caught in the tight grip of Draco Malfoy. Hermione couldn't help but notice how strong his arms felt wrapped around her, and as she locked eyes with him she lost herself in his gaze. There was something in his eyes, a fire that she had never seen before. For what seemed like hours, but must have only been a few moments, they stood together in the small corridor in silence; both transfixed with the other.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. Are you a new student?" He finally tore his gaze from her long enough to introduce himself.

Hermione flushed red, both from the close proximity and the realization that she really had changed over the summer if her nemesis didn't recognize her. "You know who I am," she said slowly as she stepped back from his embrace.

"Granger?" Draco took a step back as realization hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes it's me; do you have a problem with that?" Hermione crossed her arms tightly across her chest and looked up into his eyes hesitantly.

Draco watched as she retreated into herself, all the anger and fire in her eyes quickly disappearing. He felt his shock gradually fading, and Draco began to realize that even if this was the mudblood, she was looking awfully good. Gone was the bushy hair and loose fitting clothes, replaced with lustrous locks and a style that he really appreciated.

Draco himself had changed over the summer; with his father out of the picture he had done a lot of thinking. He realized that he didn't want to serve some maniac who would use him to achieve his own means and not think twice to kill him. Mrs. Malfoy had been relieved to learn that her son wouldn't follow the same path as Lucius, and although Draco's hatred of all things muggle hadn't disappeared he had lost most of his prejudice towards muggle borns.

He locked eyes with her and spoke "No, I think you look great and I couldn't care less that you're a mud- I mean muggle born. What happened to you? I must say this look suits you very well." he smirked and intentionally looked her body up and down.

Hermione blushed and looked down. She had gone to visit her American cousin that summer, and had taken advantage of her time there to do a makeover. She got her hair cut into layers, and went shopping with her cousin. They visited a piercing shop where she picked up the holes in her ear, and also a stud in her nose. Her attitude had been through a major revolution as well; no longer was Hermione a shy bookworm. She had found that she no longer desired to follow her parents plan for her life and she decided she would be her own person from then on. Hermione turned her gaze on Draco and tried to imitate his smirk.

"Thank you very much Draco, you're looking ravishing your self," she had to keep herself from bursting out in laughter as she raked her eyes over his body. Hermione stepped towards Draco and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her hands softly caressed the back of his neck, and she leaned her head forward. His eyes widened as she closed her eyes and moved in.

She hesitated and he moved his lips forward quickly to meet her halfway, their mouths crashing together roughly. They were lost in the swirling emotions, a rush of feelings that neither of them had ever felt before. It was like they were connected at the mouth, the only things keeping each other alive and they struggled to hold each other tighter. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she almost moaned out loud. This was like a dream, a fantasy. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her back against the wall. The jarring feeling shook her out of her lust clouded mind, and she pulled away from him and struggled out of his grasp.

"I can't do this." Hermione shook her head and stepped away from him. "I just can't."

"What are you talking about? That was amazing." Draco purred, out of breath from desire. He walked towards her, but she shook her head no. She turned and ran down the hall, just as she had been doing before she ran into him.


End file.
